Life at OWCA
by trachie17
Summary: What if instead of wiping their memories they were asked to join? This is their life. Hints of Phinabella in it! Based off the movie!
1. Prologue

Life at O.W.C.A.

Summary: What if instead of wiping their memories they were asked to join? This is their life. Hints of Phinabella in it!

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Phineas and Ferb but I do own this plot!**_

_**Notes: After I saw the movie I literally yelled at Monogram. I mean COME ON? Us Phineas and Isabella fans have been DYING FOR THEM TO KISS! And what do they do? Erase their memories…where they will have no clue of the kiss. But that's the beauty fanfiction eh? Please be nice though this is my first fanfic.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Prologue<p>

"_Man, this was the greatest day ever, imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!" Phineas said happily looking at Perry as Monogram and Carl walked up to them._

"_Yes yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever." Monogram and the kids stared at him with wide eyes._

"_What?" Phineas asked shocked._

"_Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore." Monogram explained sadly._

"_That's why you didn't want us to know your secret." Phineas said realizing as he looked at Perry as he nodded. "So we'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry had to agree with Phineas on this. There had to be another way._

"_Sorry Phineas, it isn't safe, you know too much." Monogram said. _

"_Sir, maybe there is a way, what about Dr. Doofenshmirtz Amnesia-nator?"Carl asked._

"_I never built an Amnesia-nator. I think I'd remember building something like that." Doofenshmirtz said. Perry then remembered one of Phineas' inventions and what he said earlier before they defeated Alternate Doofenshmirtz. He then ran to find the old animal translator that Phineas and Ferb built and then pulled it out. Making everyone confused._

"_Isn't that the animal translator you built?" Isabella asked Phineas._

"_Yeah but I don't…" Phineas said but he realized what Perry was thinking and turned it on and aimed the microphone to Perry. "What is it you have to say Perry?" He asked Perry and he made a noise._

"_Sir, I know I broke the rules about revealing my identity to them, I know what I have to do. But please don't erase their memories. They're the most creative people I know. If anything I should quit." Perry said and Phineas stared at him in shock._

"_What Perry you can't do that!" Phineas exclaimed._

"_But Phineas remember-" Perry started to say but Phineas cut him off._

"_No Perry, you're one of the most coolest pets a kid could ever had. You shouldn't quit a job you're good at. Secret agent or not. I will always love you." Phineas said and Perry smiled at that and they heard someone crying and they turned and saw Monogram crying._

"_Sir are you crying?" Carl asked him noticing the tears._

"_No Carl…they're just allergies." Monogram said and then he sighed as he looked at the kids. "I know I might regret this later. But how would you kids like to be a part of the agency?" He asked. "You kids can be one of the first group of kids to be agents." He said. "Or you can have your memories wiped." He added._

"_Well guys what do you think?" Phineas asked._

"_I'm in." Isabella said_

"_Me too." Buford said._

"_I am also in." Baljeet added._

"_Well not me I've got more important things to do. More mature things." Candace said._

"_Well Ferb what do you think we should do?" Phineas asked._

"_It's our choice in life you do what you think you have to do." Ferb said._

"_Well guys I know what we're going to do tomorrow." Phineas said smiling. "We accept too." And the kids started to cheer._

"_Okay, well then for those who do not please follow Carl." He said and he turned around to the kids. "We'll see you kids tomorrow. I'm going home now." Monogram said as he left them._

"_You're cleaning your own litter-box you do know that right Perry?" Phineas asked him and Perry just smiled sheepishly at him and then the two hugged. Isabella grinned maybe this could be her chance!_

"_Phineas, that was really brave of you, battling Alternate 2__nd__ Dimension Doofenshmirtz." Isabella said._

"_Well uh…yeah I guess it was." Phineas said and Isabella looked at him._

"_Phineas I-I like you." Isabella blurted out and grabbed Phineas and kissed him for a few seconds and pulled away and then walked away._

"_Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed shocked. How could he not see it? Isabella liked him! She kissed him! But what's this feeling he's suddenly having? Maybe he should talk to her. All right now on his mind wasn't just becoming a secret agent. It was about Isabella. Tomorrow was going to be a great day._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it. If a character seemed a bit OOC or something like that. I just wanted to point out again that this is my first ever Phineas and Ferb Fanfic. And I gotta say I'm damn happy with myself. And I've been thinking I might need a beta for this. All in all please read and review! No flames please. Sorry if it's a bit short.<br>**


	2. Brotherly Bond

Life at O.W.C.A.

Summary: What if instead of wiping their memories they were asked to join? This is their life. Hints of Phinabella in it!

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Phineas and Ferb but I do own this plot! And the occasional OC's that may pop in this.**_

_**Notes: Omg! Thank you guys so much for all of these reviews! You don't know how much this means to me! Oh and just for the record Ferb will have more lines than usual.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Brotherly Bond<p>

After they all headed home and Candace's memory wiped of their adventure. Phineas lied on his bed thinking about what Isabella did. He still couldn't believe that Isabella had kissed him! Him! Isabella liked him! Were there signs? How could he have been so clueless? There was that time that they went to Paris…She was dropping hints the whole time and he didn't even recognize them. He was so stupid! He had an urge to talk to Isabella right now but he was afraid if she'd even wanted to talk to him.

"Phineas?" A voice called out to him. Phineas looked up and saw Ferb.

"Oh hey Ferb." Phineas said.

"Are you alright?" Ferb asked his step-brother. "You haven't said a word since we got home."

"I'm fine it's just that…" Phineas started to say and then looked at his brother. "Has she ever said anything about me?" Ferb looked at Phineas confused.

"Who?" Ferb asked him confused.

"Isabella." Phineas said. Ferb grinned so Isabella must've done something that made him realize it.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"Well…after we defeated alternate Doofenshmirtz Isabella…she um…kissed me." Phineas explained.

"She did?" Ferb asked and Phineas nodded.

"And she told me…that she…" Phineas said nervously.

"Told you what?" Ferb asked.

"That she liked me, the way that Candace likes Jeremy way." Phineas said and Ferb's eyes widened and then grinned.

_So Isabella finally told him huh? About time too and Buford owes me money. _Ferb thought to himself.

"Well it's about time." Ferb chuckled.

"Huh?" Phineas asked confused.

"There were signs Phineas that even I noticed." Ferb said to him. "Ever wonder why she wanted to go on the trip around the world with us a while ago?" Phineas eyes widened.

"Oh man…how could I have been so stupid?" Phineas asked as he lied down flat on his bed.

"Well it's not your fault Phineas you just didn't realize it until now." Ferb said.

"Argh…what am I going to do?" Phineas said in frustration. "I doubt she'd talk to me right now…"

"Well, you won't know until you try." Ferb told him Phineas sighed.

"I guess you're right." Phineas said and then all of a sudden Perry came into the room but in pet mode then in his agent mode but without his hat.

"Hey Perry." Phineas greeted his pet friend. It was hard getting used to Perry being an agent but he loved Perry and he wouldn't matter if Perry _was _a secret agent or not. Perry made a noise that sounded like 'Hey Phineas, Ferb. What are you guys doing?'

"Oh…just talking…about something that happen after the battle." Phineas said.

"Yeah more like Isabella kissing Phineas." Ferb said.

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed and Perry grinned at that. For as long as he knew them, he knew that Isabella liked Phineas. Did Phineas like her back? "Hey Perry I have an idea that'll make it easy for us to communicate. Ferb?"

"You don't even have to say it Phineas, already on it." Ferb told him.

"Well Perry, let's go." Phineas said smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looks like Phineas finally admitted to liking Isabella! And to clear things up on Ferb, Ferb and Buford made a bet whether or not Isabella would admit it or not. So now I'd like to give a big thanks to the following;<strong>

**Favortied: ****AnimationNut****, ****BlackTemplarKnight295****, ****Chaos Infinity-X****, ****Drama sapphire****, ****EdinaC**** , ****Galaxina-the-Seedrian**** , ****Haunting Black Roses****, ****Jaida857****, ****Katniss Everdeen x****, ****knightluver13****, ****Linzerj****, ****NeoPhisabella****, ****RAIKIM4everlover****, ****Rivers of Angelic Roses****, ****Ru Tsuna****, ****Stinkfly3****, ****wavejumperxo13****, ****Zak Saturday****  
>Reviewed: <strong>**Rivers of Angelic Roses****, ****Ichi Sohma****, ****knightluver13****, ****Linzerj****, ****AnimationNut****, ****Galaxina-the-Seedrian****, ****Radar180****, ****Luiz4200****, ****wavejumperxo13****, ****truwolf****, ****Jaida857****  
>Story Alerted: <strong>**AliseEve****, ****annea101****, ****DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic****, ****hiddensounds123****, ****Ichi Sohma****, ****Luiz4200**** , ****MaryAliceCullen1920**** , ****Naruhinalov3****, ****NeoPhisabella****, ****Radar180****, ****Rivers of Angelic Roses****, ****sconroy28****, ****Stinkfly3****, ****wavejumperxo13**

**Again thank you all so much you don't know how this means to me. Don't forget to read and review this! **


	3. Dilemma

Life at O.W.C.A.

Summary: What if instead of wiping their memories they were asked to join? This is their life. Hints of Phinabella in it!

YES I JUST GOT THE RIGHTS FOR PHINEAS AND FERB!

Candace: No you don't.

Yes I do I got them here! *shows Candace the rights of Phineas and Ferb*

Candace: This is your handwriting and…how did you manage to copy their signatures so well?

I know people that teach me…

Candace: MOM TRACHIE17 IS CLAIMING FAKE RIGHTS TO PHINEAS AND FERB!

Notes: YES YOU SEE THE EMAIL BEFORE YOU FOLKS! THIS FIC IS ALIVE ONCE MORE! WHOO! I totally thought of this on the ride home from NYC. Oh and Wednesday is my last day of High School…ever. So that means MORE UPDATES YES! Soo…HERE'S THE CHAPTER YAY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dilemma<p>

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sat in her room writing in her diary. Oh how could she have done such a thing? Kissing Phineas out of the blue like that. Great…now he'll probably stop talking to you now or feel weird about you.

_Don't think about that Isabella. Phineas won't care what you think. After all…he just still thinks of you as a friend and nothing else. _Isabella thought to herself as she looked down in her diary and read what she wrote.

_July 3__rd__ 2011,  
>Hey diary, what'cha doing? Me? Just saving the world.<br>I know what you're thinking? How could an ordinary 10 year old girl save the whole world?  
>I'll tell you how.<br>Phineas and Ferb…  
>It all started out when we made that Flying Platapult together and Phineas along with Ferb landed in a strange building and they met a man called Heinz Doofenshmirtz…the brother of the mayor. They helped him by fixing a device that lead to an alternate universe where it was ruled by an evil version of his and I was apparently more fashionable in that universe. Like what is that supposed to mean? When we found Phineas and Ferb with Perry we learned that Perry was a secret agent. Huh…I guess that's where he runs off to every day. Who knew… then after there was this showdown between Doofenshmirtz and Phineas we won. After the battle we were asked to join an agency called 'O.W.C.A' or Organism without a cool acronym…wow…lame much? And we accepted of course…but then crazy me decided to go ahead and kiss the guy of her dreams? Ugh stupid Garcia-Shapiro! Stupid! Now he'll never like you…I'll live alone and end up as a crazy cat lady like Aunt Gabriella!<em>

_Wow that was simply dramatic…I doubt that will happen…I just hope that he'll talk to me tomorrow on our first day at our new job as secret agents! Maybe there's some patches I can use that'll help me tomorrow…._

_Gotta get a lot of rest for tomorrow…_

_Until next time_

_And remember…Carpe Diem!_

_~Isabella~_

Isabella closed her diary and smiled as she got ready for bed. She smiled. Tomorrow will be a good day. She just had a feeling. She then climbed into bed and began to dream about life as a secret agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah it's short…I KNOW! But I wanted to get something freaking IN! And this is what I had! SO enjoy! Next chapter will be longer! I swear!<strong>

**Oh and I have been obsessing about a fic on the Phineas and Ferb fandom by the author 'CartoonFantic101' and stories Evil Phineas and Evil Phineas: Rewrite! They're both awesome! Read it!**

**~trachie17 is out PEACE!**


	4. First Day Challenges: Part 1

Life at O.W.C.A.

Summary: What if instead of wiping their memories they were asked to join? This is their life. Hints of Phinabella in it!

Disclaimers: I do not own Phineas and Ferb but I do own this plot! And the occasional OC's that may pop in this.

Notes:** I must be bad at this... I haven't updated since May and it's July almost Summer...eh I guess I must've been too busy enjoying my summer and reading TheCartoonFantic101's **_**Evil Phineas**_** and the rewrite which is a definite MUST READ. I've decided to do several (not all) episodes from the movie to the **_**Where's Perry?**_** episodes with changes in it. Don't worry Carl will still be evil but the kids will be in the mix. As for Candace, I've got plans for her to but I'm not saying anything! Eh I'm done rambling enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Day Challenges: Part 1<p>

'Phineas and Ferb, if you don't wake up I'll kill you for making me late on _your_ first day!' An angry platypus chattered angrily. The two of the boys had spent half of the evening last night before bed to build an animal translator. Which Perry hated and refused to use it except in emergencies only.

Now it was 7:30 in the morning and he really wanted them to wake up he was supposed to bring them in by 8:30. He turned to Phineas's bed and got on as he glared at the young sleeping boy. 'Phineas I mean it if you don't I'll..,-" Perry chattered. He was interrupted by an alarm between their beds. Phineas woke up and smiled at Perry.

"Morning Perry, Ferb." Phineas greeted. "Ready for an action packed day?" Ferb blinked as both Phineas and Perry looked at him and confirmed it as a yes.

'I've been trying to wake you both for a half hour!' Perry chattered at them. 'We need to be there by 8:30. Besides, you won't officially go on missions until you've finished training.'

Phineas nodded as he looked at Ferb, then turned to Perry before realizing something. "Wait, Perry, how are each one of us going to get to HQ? What about Candace, Dad and Mom? And the others parents..? Won't they want to know their kids are being sent to a place to be agents and fight evil?" He asked as Perry grinned.

'Don't worry Phin, Monogram has it covered.' Perry chattered as the young inventor looked confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Linda Flynn-Fletcher had just finished talking to a weird man with white hair and a gray mustache saying her sons have been accepted to a camp that'll take the whole day throughout summer, and all night when school starts. Although Linda was confused seeing how she never heard of this camp called O.W.C.A, or even applied to it but she accepted anyways. Her husband Lawrence Fletcher came and looked at his wife.

"The boys are apparently, are going to a camp that lasts every day except the evenings and nights when school starts…" The former pop star explained as their daughter Candace Flynn was walking to the kitchen. She stopped hearing her mother mention her brothers and stopped what she was doing and went over to a wall and listened in the conversation.

"Really..? Well that's fantastic news." Lawrence said smiling happy for them as Candace frowned at this.

"I'm just happy Candace won't be obsessing over the boys anymore." Linda said grinning.

"Time to call Stacy..." Candace muttered to herself. As she headed towards her room and grabbed her phone and dialed it.

"Stacy, Phineas and Ferb are going to a camp for the rest of the summer. Stacy?"  
>On the other side of the phone, Stacy had put down the phone and cheered.<p>

"Whoo..!"

She picked up the phone and cleared her throat. "So, the boys are going on a trip?"

"Yes, but what if it's a trick? And they're really going to plan to build some crazy contraption!" Candace exclaimed. Stacy sighed as she made a face like she was extremely bored on the other line.

"Like what?" Stacy asked not caring.

"I don't know maybe something like a huge tidal wave or..."

"Or what..? Candace, honestly if the boys were up to something don't you think you would've found out by now and tried to bust them?"

"I don't know..." Candace said as she saw the boys outside with Perry and their friends. She narrowed her eyes. "But I'm going to find out what it is."

"Candace stop you-" She tried to talk some sense into her but the line was cut before she could finish her sentence.

Candace giggled maniacally in her room as she thought of ways of busting her brothers to her mom.

* * *

><p>Back with the boys, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet and Irving all stood all around Perry. Phineas looked at Isabella. Wondering if he should tell her his feelings…now…in front of everyone, he shook his head realizing to save until later after their first day.<p>

"Ooh this is so exciting! To think we get to be actual agents! Like James Bond!" Baljeet said excitedly.

Perry headed over to the tree and leaned on it opening a door revealing a secret passage way.

"Whoa, how did we miss that?" Isabella asked shocked.

"We discovered it when we headed home the other day before we defeated Alt. Doofenshmirtz." Phineas explained. "Let's go gang!" He said as they headed down the chute with Perry behind. Not knowing what's in store for them.

* * *

><p>Notes<strong>: Yeah, sorry for not writing but I've been busy and my power cord's been acting weird and I wrote this on my iTouch. Hope you enjoy! I wrote this freaking 1am you guys are lucky I love you for reviewing this fanfic. Next chapter will be out soon!<strong>


End file.
